The combustion of fossil fuels in a gas turbine engine, such as in the context of a power generation plant, produces emissions that give rise to environmental concerns. Examples of emissions that are of concern include carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx). Government regulations make the measurement of these and other compounds an operational requirement.
Current emissions sensor systems that are in compliance with Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) protocol are large, bulky and expensive. These systems include a sampling tube inside the exhaust stack of the power plant. The sampling tube is operatively connected to emissions measurement instruments located outside of the exhaust stack. In order to ensure their accurate performance, these instruments require regular calibration. Moreover, experience has revealed that the EPA protocol systems are repeatedly in need of repair. Such frequent calibration and repair of EPA protocol sensor systems appreciably adds to the cost of power plant operation. Thus, there is a need for an emissions sensor system that can minimize such concerns.